Anselm of Havelberg
'Anselm of Havelberg'Anselm von Havelberg, Anselmus Havelbergensis, Anselmus episcopus Havelbergensis. (c. 1100 – 1158) was a German bishop and statesman, and a secular and religious ambassador to Constantinople. He was a Premonstratensian, a defender of his order : "Anselm of Havelberg (+ 1158), in his Apologetic Epistle, showed that the active life and the contemplative life - later referred to as the "mixed life" can be perfectly blended in the life of the canons".http://www.christendom-awake.org/pages/anichols/epiphany/epiphch8-2.htm: :The first treatise on the mixed life was that of the regular canon Anselm of Havelberg, who argued that the supreme model of religious life, Christ, practiced contemplation and action equally". and a critic of the monastic life of his time, and a theorist of Christian history. According to Friedrich Heer, "the peculiar course of Anselm's life made this much-travelled man the theologian of development, of progress, of the right of novelty in the Church".The Intellectual Life of Europe (English translation, 1966), p.90. Life Anselm's birthplace is uncertain. He was a pupil of Norbert of Xanten at Laon, and then was appointed to the Bishopric of Havelberg in the Northern March. Because Havelberg was then controlled by the Polabian Slavs, Anselm's provisional seat was in Jerichow. He served as papal legate and overall commander of the 1147 Wendish Crusade. After Havelberg was recovered by the Saxons during the campaign, cathedral construction was begun.TRANSROMANICA - The Romanesque Routes of European Heritage Anselm was sent by Lothair III, Holy Roman Emperor, to Constantinople in 1136.http://www.gutenberg.org/dirs/etext05/8ch0410.txt: "Again in 1135 Lothair III had sent as ambassador to John Comnenus a Premonstratensian Canon Anselm afterwards Bishop of Havelberg, who held a debate with Nicetas Archbishop of Nicomedia. According to the report which he subsequently drew up at the request of Eugenius III, the points discussed were the procession of the Holy Ghost, the use of unleavened bread and the claims of Rome". in the hope of a Byzantine alliance. He held theological discussions with Nicetas of Nicomedia,I. S. Robinson, The Papacy 1073-1198 (1990), p.182. an account of which he wrote later as his Dialogues, at the request of Pope Eugenius III. His account tended to play down the theological differences, including the filioque clause,The Filioque: a Church-Dividing Issue? An Agreed statement (...) www.scoba.us (Standing Conference of the Canonical Orthodox Bishops in the Americas) but was more stark on the political issues. A later encounter with Basil of Achrida in 1154 proved fruitlessWalter Berschin - 5. The Metropolis Constantinople Anselm also served as Archbishop of Ravenna from 1155-8.Catholic Encyclopedia: Ravenna He died in Milan. Works Anselm's works include De ordine canonicorum regularium, Apologeticum pro ordine canonicorum regularium, and the three Dialogi (Greek title Antikeimenon''Online text http://www.clausius-claperone.de.), in the ''Patrologia Latina. References *''Dialogues/Anselme de Havelberg'' (1966, Paris: Les editions du Cerf) *Carol Neel, Philip of Harvengt and Anselm of Havelberg: The Premonstratensian Vision of Time, Church History, Vol. 62, No. 4 (Dec., 1993), pp. 483–493 *Jay T. Lees (1998) Anselm of Havelberg: deeds into words in the twelfth century *Sebastian Sigler (2005), Anselm von Havelberg: Beiträge zum Lebensbild eines Politikers, Theologen und königlichen Gesandten im 12. Jahrhundert Notes External links *http://www.sources-chretiennes.mom.fr/ *Katholische Kirche zwischen Prignitz und Havelland *PDF Anselm von Havelberg — Diplomat, Bischof, Theologe Category:1100s births Category:1158 deaths Category:Roman Catholic bishops in Germany Category:Premonstratensians Category:People of the Northern Crusades Category:Christians of the Wendish Crusade Category:Diplomats of the Holy See Category:Archbishops of Ravenna Category:12th-century Roman Catholic archbishops